


The Chains That Hold Me Down

by Synyster_Vengeance_6661



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Fire, I'm an asshole to keith, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, There might be a mention of suicide later, Verbal Abuse, buring alive, no dude this shit is fucked up, watching someone be burned alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synyster_Vengeance_6661/pseuds/Synyster_Vengeance_6661
Summary: True love wasn't real, because if it was then Keith wouldn't be tied down to a man that abused him in every way possible. Can he escape the living hell? Or is he doomed to keep living this way?





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is of age and they're ages will be reviled later in chapters

The repeating patter of rain hitting against the dirty window as a dark haired man watched the storm above. Lightening dances across the sky in blinding flashes illuminating the mans face, violet eyes watching the heavens as if it would open up and take him away from the hell he so desperately wished to escape. On the other side of the room yellow eyes watched his lover, his bionic hand tapping against the table trying to get the another's attention and failing to do so.  
"If you stay by the window you'll get struck by lightening.'  
"Good it's better than living in this shitty place." Kuro stood from his seat, just him standing makes Keith nervous, walks over to the younger and pins his arms above his head so he can't fight or shield himself. "My my baby doll talking back to master? You know that means spankings." Keith's eyes widened at the smirk on Kuro's lips. "Please no, I'll behave please master"  
"No you've proven you still have some fight in you," he leans down and whispers into the shaking mans ear, "and I'm going to break you."

 

It wasn’t always like this, but that’s how it starts you meet a nice guy, hit it off, and then slowly they take you away from the world. Social Media, then friends, and lastly family however, being an orphan it was too easy. It was strange how Keith met Kuro, bumping into each other at their high school. Kuro had charmed the naïve boy and started to shield him from the world, started to…do things that Keith knew he wasn't ready for. The touch, bites, scratches, and kisses burned his skin as each was placed. He says in his head "I'm just a toy, I'm for my masters pleasure and his pleasure only, my master is the only one I care for, he tells me to get on my knees I do before he even opens his mouth, I'm his doll and I will always be his doll." Doll, Kuro's favorite name for him because like a doll he is not to talk or move until he is told, he must remain presentable at all times. A pair of silk red panties and the leather collar is all he's allowed at home and must be prepped so when his master wises to take him he can. Recently Keith has been back talking, even hitting Kuro once in the face. Kuro must break his doll again and again until his doll is still and silent just as he was before.

Pain. Pain is all he can feel as the whip came down on his back. He no longer screams due to his voice being gone. The tears that once fell have dried on his face. Kuro looks at his masterpiece he created, the red marks decorated his doll. "Now what have we learned baby doll?" Keith looked up then immatetally back down. Kuro tilted others head up "Baby Doll you know I love you and I always will, but you need to behave," Keith spaced out. This was not love this was never it. Keith knew what that was like and Kuro had none in him unless it was his knives or his brother. A hard slap to the face snapped him out of his dream and he saw the fury in Kuro's eyes. "And when they come over here I'll make sure they all have a turn with you." A pained whine was the only answer Keith could give. Kuro's 'friends' would touch, hit, and a few times paid Kuro to take Keith home and fuck him there.

Kuro let Keith get dressed in normal clothing and gave him a list. Keith trudged to the small grocery store close to them, he never minded coming here it was clean and all the workers were nice and one of the cashiers was cute. Lance would flirt with everything that was his type including Keith. It was the only time he'd smile . "Hey!" Lance waved from his register. "I was wondering when you'd be back I- oh my god what happened to your face?" Keith just looked down. "Oh it was him again, right? Well I'd you need to leave him, but then again I'd just be repeating myself." Keith pulled out a small note pad so that he could still commentate to others. He writes down 'I know, but I fear if I run he'll find someone else to do this too.'

"Yeah I get that, but you could send him to jail or prison for what he's done."

'But who would listen? Men don't get abused or raped.'

"You know as much as I do that it's all bullshit, but enough of that let's get that list done so you can get back in time." Lance hated to see the dark haired male hurt, but that's how he's always seen him. Once the list was completed and items checked out Keith left. A clap of thunder made him jump and run home. Once he got close he stopped in his tracks he knew that car. Sendak. Keith felt his chest tighten in fear at the memory. The days he spent with that monster was worse than being with Kuro. Keith could feel the pain of Sendak thrusting in him without prep, no lube, he was leaking blood and cum at the end of it. Kuro got into a fight with Sendak for ruining his doll. Keith took a deep breath and walked inside and time stopped as he laid his eyes on the older man. 

Pain.

Terror. 

The last thing he hear was Kuro shouting was he fainted.


	2. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might have been listening to My Chemical Romance as I was writing this so if you listen to Light Behind Your Eyes while reading this keep tissues near by actually just keep them near by anyway you're going to need them.

Death. Death is what he wished for most, to escape the chains that keep dragging him down. Deeper. Darker. A world no one should ever know. Keith ran, he needed to keep running even as his legs screamed from him to stop and rest he couldn't. The howling laughter rang in his ears, a pair of yellow eyes watched him. This was nothing new. The same dream always replaying then he'd awaken, but this was different there was a light at the end and seemed to be fading quickly. "No, no!" Keith shouted. He nearly fell, but he reached out for the light. He didn't reach it in time. The light faded from the nightmare he lived and he knew it so he stood there and felt a pair of hands grab his waist, hot breath against his ear, a muscular body pressed into his back. He knew this. He knew the way this would play out. One of the hands moves down to his crotch and grope him roughly enough to hurt. Keith held back a whimper. Slowly the hand rubbed him through his pants making him hard. "Oh doll~ I know you love it when I touch you, when I grope your little cocklet and fuck you in your boy cunt~ say it. Say that you like it when master fucks you in your tight hole." Keith kept his mouth shut so 'Kuro' grabbed him by his hair and pulled hard making the younger boy scream in pain.

This. This is what he always felt. His so called master pulling his hair, calling his dick small, his ass a 'boy cunt' or 'boy pussy' feminizing him. If Kuro had the money to make Keith female he would in a heart beat, then why keep him around if Kuro wants to fuck a woman. Keith snapped out of it when a hard slap hit his ass. The metal arm. He hated that arm. Punched, spanked, choked ,and slapped. Marks stayed on his body for weeks. "K-Kuro please stop, please please stop!"

"That's not what I said to say!" Keith felt tears slide down his pale face. 'Kuro' lets him go and pushes him to the ground, climbs on top of him, and pins both of Keith's hand with one. Chains wrapped around his hands to keep him still while 'Kuro' lifted up his hips so his ass is sticking up. "Say it." Keith shook his head and yelped as 'Kuro' spanked him again. "Please stop Kuro! You use to love me!"

Keith hears 'Kuro' give a dark chuckle. "Love? You actually thought I loved you? You're more pathetic than I thought!" 'Kuro' laughed as Keith put his head on the ground and let out a weak sob. 'Kuro' kept touching him, undressing him, hitting him. Keith let his tears fall as he felt two fingers shove into him. He screamed as he felt like his hole was being ripped in half, he felt a wetness go down. 'Kuro' made him bleed again. The amount of pain had dulled over the years that he's done it, but it feels like the first time all over again. 

"Keith. Keith wake up." That…that wasn't 'Kuro's' voice then who was calling him? Keith looked at his hands, no chains and the pain he felt was gone. "Keith!" a woman's voice could be heard yelling his name. The light! The light was back and Keith wasted no time in getting up and running to it. "Mom! I'm coming mom!" Her voice called out his name again. "I'm almost there! Please wait for me!" He can see her outline. Her short hair, her favorite sundress blowing in the wind. She turned and looked at her son running, crying out to her. He got close and that's when the happiness ended and he stopped dead in his tracks his mother was on fire, burning with a smile on her face. "Keith honey,"

"No! Mom! Come back! Mom!"

 

Keith fell off the bed calling for his dead mother. He watched their house burn and both his parents trapped inside, but he escaped through his window and looked back and watching his mother go to his room, she was screaming from the flames burning her body. No one knows the cause of the fire, but it didn't matter he was put into foster care. 

Kuro, the real one this time, ran into the room when he heard the loud thump of Keith falling. Keith backed up to the closet door and tried to kick Kuro away. "Get away from me monster!" Kuro sighed. "Doll you need to behave or I'm making your nightmare a reality." Keith shook his head and cries in fear. The tightening in his chest began and his breathing become shallow. He was having an panic attack. He could see black start to overtake his vision.

It's dark again.

Kuro looked as Keith fainted for a second time today. Carefully he placed the boy onto the bed and headed back to kitchen. He got his phone and held his thumb over the call button. The contact name being his twin brothers, Shiro. Shiro would know what to do, but then Kuro would be exposing himself. It's either help Keith or go to jail. Fuck it Keith isn't that bad he just needs to trained more. Make him mindless once again, yes that's what he'll do.

Train his doll to stay quiet and always obey him.

Yes.

Keith will be the mindless doll he was always meant to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm glad enjoyed this chapter, but I really want to get this out. I'm going through a tough time with my mom being in the hospital and this is how I cope. Usually I write happy stories, but I wanted to try something new to take out the dark things that hide in the very back of my brain.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the course of the next few days the nightmares kept coming back. The same thing replaying night after night eventually Keith just stayed awake until the fatigue set in and he fell to his knees, he couldn't stay awake anymore. He laid on the floor and slowly his eyes closed into a dreamless sleep. Kuro had just gotten back from the store, irritated by some Latino that really needs to stay out of everyone's business and mind his own. Kuro looked at his doll asleep on the floor and sighed. "Honestly what am I going to do with you doll? Oh well this works out perfectly." He grabbed the boy and walked down to the basement and handcuffed Keith to one of the posts Kuro had made for training his doll. He went back upstairs to enjoy his day of planning and getting his favorite toys.

 

Lance was sweeping the parking lot, grumbling about the guy with black and white hair being an ass when a nice looking car pulled up next to him. The window rolled down to a similar looking guy, but he looked.. Nice? "Excuse me I'm so sorry to disturb you, but have you seen a man that looks like me?" 

"Yeah he lives around here, and when you find him can you tell him not to be such an ass to workers." The man nodded and handed him a business card. "Call me when you see him again." Lance nodded and watch the man drive off. The first thought Lance had was 'Holy shit that guy was beautiful.' 

It seemed like forever until Lance was finally able to get home. Fishing for his house key out of his pocket he saw something move to the corner of his eye. It's dark so naturally he got on edge and searched for the movement. "C'mon Lance it's just your mind playing tricks on you." because talking to yourself seemed like a good idea until he saw it again then he screamed like a little girl and fell on his ass. A weak 'meow' was heard from the bushes so Lance crawled over to it and pulled out his phone to be his flash light. To his surprise there was a small kitten, a Russian Blue. Blue eyes met blue eyes and Lance knew this kitten was special so carefully he wrapped the kitten in his jacket and held it close to his chest. "Hello there kitty let get you inside and I'll see if I have a box to put you in." Lance unlocked the door and carried the kitten to the bathroom. After a quick bath and blow dry, which scared the poor thing, he found a box and lined it with some newspaper and placed the kitten in it with an old blanket. "You need a name little one," Lance tap his chin in thought. "Hey Lance um what are doing on the floor?" Lance didn't even notice that Hunk had come home. "Thinking of a name for the kitten I found."

"Lance the three of us can barely take care ourselves how can we raise an animal too?"

"Hey well I'll figure something out I mean I do come up with some pretty good ideas."

"Yeah like invading Russia during the winter." 

"Hunk no." Lance picked up the box and carried it to his room. Azul jumped to look over the side and meowed in annoyance when she couldn’t get high enough. He set down the box, took out Azul and turned the box over. "There now you can go in and out as you please." Azul smells and walks slowly around the room eventually finding a sting to a hoodie and playing with it. Lance did his normal night routine and snap chatted Azul playing on his phone. The kitten grew tired and laid on her side. Lance smiles and picked her up. "Come on kitty cat it's time for bed and tomorrow a new day awaits for us." 

 

The next few days were a breeze, Hunk and Pidge loved Azul. The Russian Blue could be found by the door waiting for someone to come home or trailing Lance wherever he walked. Lance quickly found out that life with a cat that nothing, including the bathroom, was sacred anymore, but Lance wouldn't change it for the world. He loves his kitten and he knows Azul loves him too.

 

If only the happiness had spread to Keith. Still down in the basement now tied to an Andrew's Cross. Dehydrated and starved, he feels his stomach eating itself. Four days. It's been four days since he was put down here, strip as punishment, and no water, food or bathroom. The door creaks open and heavy boots walk down the steps. Keith keeps his head down and glares at the floor. "Doll are you going to behave?" Keith kept still. "Nod for yes." On command the boy nodded and feels the tough rope loosen on his wrists and dropping hard onto his knees once released. He stayed there until Kuro gave him orders. The usual orders. Crawling on all fours instead of walking, be prepped and have a plug in, take a shower, and have a pair on panties.

 

Keith did as he was told.

 

Kuro had won once again.

 

The chains have weighed him down once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me forever to update. My mom is out of the hospital and today I get to see my friends graduate high school and I'm working on cosplay for Comic Con and Realms Con (both are in my home town) so yeah... anyway as usual I hope you enjoyed the chapter and maybe I'll give Keith a break


	4. Author's Note

What is up people that actually read this and keep praying for a new chapter and had that hope shot down quickly seeing this title. Okay so a few things first I want to thank everyone that has read this i never thought that this story would be read a lot due to the tags and that it hasn't been update in forever either. I want to thank those that commented as well comments mean a lot to a writer it let's us know we're doing a good job so please comment and if you have any ideas for future chapters I might use yours. 

Now the reason, for those that don't know, I wrote this story while my mother was in the hospital and it helped get my emotions out while for the days she was there and after she got out that was the late time I updated and lately my depression has been kicking my ass because of my family, mostly my grandmother, telling me that I'm a failure because I'm almost 21 and I haven't started college. She doesn't understand that the ACT and SAT cost money I don't have at this time because a lot of places here are not hiring and i just got let go from my last job at a comic shop because they had too many people and the owner didn't like me much anyway even though i knew more about the current comics, shows, games, and anime to quote my mom I was the "jack of all trade, but master of none."

I'm sorry if this sounds ranty I've been meaning to write this and it's also like 7:47 as I'm typing this and my cat Jack keeps trying to lay on my keyboard. 

I'll leave you with this. I am going to update this soon I don't know when so I can't give a date so check within a week or so and I should have the next chapter up.

Thank you for reading this. 

-SV


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is super short I was angry when writing it, but hey it's an update. Enjoy.

How could anyone live to be so cruel? A question everyone had been asking ever since Shiro was a child. Shiro held this photo of his twin and him, wishing to young again when they didn't have a care in the world. "What have you done Kuro?" Shiro asked out loud. He hated himself for letting Keith get with his twin, his heart clenched at the memory of them kissing, smiling, holding each other, and the hardest was them moving out here in an isolated town and never hearing from them. Tears welled up and threated to fall as he remembered how much Keith meant to him. He loved Keith not this thing that he once called brother. 

The sound of a whip could be heard through out the house, Keith winces and tries his best not to whine or whimper knowing it annoys his master. Master, abuser not longer lover or boyfriend. How Keith wishes he could go back to those days, the days of getting flowers, going out on dates and double dates with his Masters brother and whoever he was dating at the time. He always wondered if he dreamt all of those dates, but he's pulled out of his thoughts by a rough tug of his hair.

"Tell me what you were thinking of little one."

Keith kept his eyes focused on the ground and inhaled sharply. "Back when you use to get me things and we'd go out to eat or ride on your motorcycle or go to the beach." The only words to describe Keith's eyes is dead, no shine, no dilating when he saw his master however, as he talked about the memoires he had a soft smile, eyes looked longingly at the ground, relaxed even though he just suffered a whipping and his hair being pulled. Those and the memory of his Mother keep him going, The only thing to keep him going.

Kuro watched as the tortured face go soft and loving as his slave talked. His slave should know they'll never go back to a time like back then. Ever. And Kuro wraps his hand around his slaves throat and begins to choke him. "Never will I be that nice again, it was your fault I'm like this with you," Kuro slams his slave into the ground. "If you hadn't been such a slut with my brother none of this would've happened." Keith suppressed the urge to laugh. Him the slut? No it was the other way around Kuro had cheated on Keith a few times with women. The pain of a hard slap shocked his system. 

"What gives you the right to laugh at me?! I'm the one that as given you everything!" Kuro was furious now, dragging Keith up to the bedroom and Kuro had not left the room until the next morning.


End file.
